


Take Me On The Floor

by KayCeeCruz



Series: Hook Me Up [1]
Category: As the World Turns RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-09
Updated: 2010-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayCeeCruz/pseuds/KayCeeCruz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Problem is, Van's never been a one-night stand kind of guy.</i></p><p>Van is having a bad day. Jake could be the solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me On The Floor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dazzling_icer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dazzling_icer).



> This story is set in a complete AU. Van hasn't been cast as Luke...yet. Jake isn't Noah. It's part of an ablum series that is in progress. Each story in the series is set to or inspired by a song off the album "Hook Me Up" by The Veronicas. Thanks so much to ladysonsie for betaing this and making it better. She is awesome. It's actually dedicated to dazzling_icer since each specifically stated "THIS FANDOM NEEDS MORE WALL!SEX!"
> 
> I agreed.

Van is having a bad day.

A bad day in an even worse week in possibly the most horrible month in the fucking crappiest year of his life.

He wants to give up. Throw his hands up and say fuck it. He could handle rejection on a regular basis, he could. It wasn't good for the ego but he knew how the process works. But when a reality show to become a soap opera actor dismissed you – that pretty much just sucked.

When that rejection comes in the same week you find your boyfriend fucking some random stranger on your couch – it goes from sucking to sucking hardcore. He garbles this at Billy – raising his voice over the cacophony of beats – and watches his friend raise one eyebrow.

"You got to break Mark's nose, though."

Van smiles wide into his glass. "That was fucking _awesome._"

Billy laughs at him, patting his shoulder before pointing to the stage. Van nods, waving him off quickly.

He finishes the drink, motions to the bartender for another and turns his attention back to the room. He can feel the itch under his skin. That bone deep need to just feel. He really wants to fuck someone. Dirty and fast and hard.

Or maybe, he thinks as his eyes fix on the tall figure moving across the dance floor towards the bar, he wants that for himself. Wants to be fucked. Until he can't think at all.

That's not like him, he realizes this. He doesn't do random hookups, one-night stands, or anything like that ever. But sometimes, it's worth it. His gaze follows the guy and when he ends up right next to Van, he takes that as a sign. He leans back, elbows resting on the counter and takes his time studying.

Tall, a little lanky but Van can make out the lean muscles under the tight shirt that clings to his arms and chest. He swallows, raking his gaze down and then back up until he's looking right into a curiously amused face. Van blinks when he meets clear blue eyes and it takes him a second to remember to breathe.

Holy fuck. The guy is hot.

He glances over at Dave when he sets down his drink and reaches for it, downing it in one quick motion. He looks back over and those blue eyes are still watching him, crinkling slightly on the edges. Van has a feeling he is being laughed at.

His gaze falls to the guy's mouth, watches pink tongue peek out to wet his lips and doesn't really give a shit.

He reaches out his hand for a shake, throwing out a grin as he says, "Van."

Van watches the smile spread across that face, slow and almost sweet, and has second thoughts until he hears the rough, "Jake" and his dick stands at attention. Because fuck him, that voice is incredible.

"Nice to meet you, Jake."

Jake's brow raises up into his hairline and he chuckles softly. "You too, Van."

"So..."

Jake takes a sip of his drink and smirks his way. "Do I come here often?"

Van blinks, a little stunned because sadly, yeah, that was his next sentence but then he realizes how stupid it sounds and starts to laugh. "Wow. That line is ridiculous."

He sees Jake's mouth curve up on one side and he resists the urge to lick his way past Jake's lips and taste the pink of that tongue.

He _so_ needs to get laid.

Problem is, Van's never been a one-night stand kind of guy. He likes to know the people he sleeps with. It's just his nature.

He thinks of Marc and decides maybe it's time to change that.

Wiping his hands on his jeans, he meets the same curious blue as before and cants his head toward the dance floor. "Do you wanna?"

Jake blinks and then shakes his head, snorting. "Oh, man. I don't think so. I'm not...very good."

Van shrugs and points at himself. "I should be considered a hazardous zone on the dance floor but it's not like we're being judged. _So You Think You Can Dance_ this is not." He tries not to blush when Jake chokes on his drink and hides his smile.

"You watch a lot of that, do you?"

Van smirks. "Have you seen some of those dancers?"

Jake does laugh this time, looks toward the floor and then back at Van. "Okay, but don't complain when we have to take you to the hospital with broken toes."

He takes that as the yes it is and leads them to the floor, finds a spot that isn't too crowded and turns back to Jake as the song changes. They stare at each other and Van rolls his eyes, making Jake chuckle because. Really.

 

_The lights are out and I barely know you  
We're going up and the place is slowing down  
I knew you'd come around_

This wasn't how he thought his night would go but when Jake looks at him through heavy-lidded eyes, Van shivers in response.

He moves into Jake's space, finding their rhythm matches more than he expects. They're both hesitant, bodies stiff, awkward. Jake's hands fall to Van's waist, pull him closer and they're pelvis to pelvis. His hard cock brushes against Jake's through denim and Van breathes in harshly. The song is fast but Jake keeps their movement slow and languid, rolls his hips and Van's eyes flutter closed.

He leans his head back, throat exposed. A moan escapes through his parted mouth when Jake's tongue licks a strip up his neck, sucking kisses along the line from his shoulder to his jaw.

Holy shit, that felt so fucking good.

His hands find their way to Jake's hair, grip tightly and he shudders at the groan he feels from Jake.

_My heart is racing as you're moving closer  
You take me higher with every breath I take_

Jake's mouth brushes his cheek, the corner of his lips and then he's licking into Van, breaths mingling before Jake's hands slide up Van's back, grasps his neck with one while the other moves to Van's jaw, caresses gently.

Van clutches on Jake's shoulders, shirt bunching in his hands and he leans in, makes a guttural sound that seems to drive them both to the edge. Jake pulls back and Van opens his eyes, meets the darkened gaze before he dives back in. The force sends Jake back a few steps. He steadies them and Van can feel that they're moving backwards. He doesn't really care where they go as long as Jake keeps touching him, kissing him.

_Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love_

They stop moving and Jake turns him, pushes until Van's back hits the wall. He's looking down at him, eyes bright and Van swallows against the immediate wave of _wantneednow_ that runs through him. His skin tingles where Jake's hands trail down to grab onto his wrists, hauling them over Van's head as he leans in, presses them together and brushes a kiss against Van's mouth. He mutters along his bottom lip as he bites down, "I don't usually --"

Jake moves back enough to look at Van, his face holds such an earnest expression that Van's chest feels heavy, knows it's not just another line. He nods in return. "I don't – either."

That seems to be enough and Jake loosens his grip on Van's wrists. He shoves back harder, makes Van moan when their cocks align. He thinks that this might not be the most appropriate place to get off but then one of Jake's arms wraps around his waist holding him up and Van forgets what he wants to say. The corner is isolated and dark.

And if it wasn't, he's not sure if he would care anyway.

The music pulsates around them, fueling the shivers running down his spine. Jake's hands finds their way under Van's shirt to touch hot skin, skim over his back and it's enough to make Van's knee turn to jelly. He reaches up to catch Jake's mouth, moans at the warmth and he braces against the wall, legs wrapping around Jake's hips. The angle presses their cocks together again and Jake rolls into Van, makes them both pant, mouth open in an exhale of air.

"Hold on." Jake's voice is rough, wrecked and it shoots straight to Van's aching dick. He grips onto strong arms, watches through slitted eyes as Jake reaches down between, deft fingers working Van's jeans open. He can't breathe when his dick springs out from the tight space, hisses when the cold air hits overheated skin and when Jake's hand wraps around his throbbing shaft, Van's head thuds against the wall.

"Oh, _fuck._"

Jake thumbs over his the leaking head, grips harder and jerks up. Van's mouth drops open on a long groan, the pace Jake sets spreading the heat pooled at the base of his spine through his limbs. It's torturous and slow and so fucking good that Van can't take it. He lets one of his hands fall to the waistband of Jake's jeans. Opening his eyes, he watches Jake's gaze widen when Van pulls Jake's cock out, grips it and jerks fast and hard.

Jake groans, head pressing against Van's jaw, breathes in harsh pants between them. It burns, the heat of Jake and Van kisses the skin he can reach. Fingers stretch for his hand, batting him away and Van starts to protest until he feels Jake's cock sliding against his own, Jake gripping both of them and its too much.

It's hard and fast and they're pushing together, Van's shirt riding up at his back, the cold wall rough against his skin. He thumps his head every time Jake thrusts up. Van grabs the back of Jake's head, cards his hands through the sweat-drenched hair and clenches hard.

He's comes so hard, his vision blurs and his scream is muffled by the music and Jake's mouth. Van feels Jake as he stutters his own orgasm and they still, neither one able to move.

Van is _sure_ he's dead.

Or something close to that.

He drops his legs, feels them cramp and give out but Jake holds him steady, keeps him against the wall. He fixes Van's clothes, adjusts him carefully back into his jeans and Van lets out a snort when Jake tries to wipe him off, trying not to make it worse. He glances down as Jake takes care of his own mess. When they look semi-decent, Jake looks up at him, smiling a little.

Van tries to breathe through that.

He hadn't gotten a chance to really look at Jake and that makes him just a little sad. Which is so stupid that he laughs out loud.

Jake looks at him and raises an eyebrow in question.

"I just – "

Van waves him away because there's no real explanation. He grins instead, rolls his eyes and tries to think of a non-douchebag way of getting out of there. Jake's hands brace against the wall, closing Van in and leaving seems like the stupidest idea.

"So, maybe we did this wrong but do you think maybe –-"

"Van!"

They both turn to watch Billy make his way across the floor. His eyes flick to Jake for a quick moment before he looks at Van. His smile is wicked and Van rolls his eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were doing whatever you're doing."

Jake hides his grin when Van blushes and how the hell he can see that in this darkness he doesn't know. And it hits him that if Billy found him then –

"Oh man, you're turning into a tomato, Van."

He will end Billy.

He hears another voice and turns to see Jake talking to what he assumes are his friends. He gives Van a quick apologetic look as he turns back.

Van doesn't expect anything else out of this.

It was good sex.

Really good sex.

Kinda mindblowing sex.

Jake takes his arm and Van gives him a confused glance. "What are you doing?"

There's a pen in Jake's hands and he writes his number across Van's hand. "Let's continue the cliché shall we?" He grins, drops a kiss on Van's mouth, sweet and slow. When he backs away, he gives Van a little wave. "Call me."

Van follows his progress until he can't make him out in the crowd.

Glancing down at his hand, he bites his lip to hide his smile, knows he doesn't succeed when Billy starts laughing.

Maybe not such a bad day after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is love.
> 
> Leave here or at [LJ](http://freakykat.livejournal.com/287541.html?mode=reply)


End file.
